


Halloween Pumpkin

by candidshot



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Caroline shows up on Klaus's doorstep trick or treating.





	Halloween Pumpkin

One day towards the end of October, Caroline shows up knocking on Klaus's door.

“Trick or treat?” she asks, her eyes like balls that sparkle mischief and her lips, the colour of strawberry chocolate.

Klaus is lost for words, his forehead wrinkled with questions, though the pleasantness of her visit causes the muscles around his lips and his eyes to dance in ripples of a smile.

“I’m afraid my eyes are already playing tricks on me”, he replies, opening the door wider and is taking in the goodness the evening has brought him. “And of course, you’re always a treat, Caroline”.

“So where does that leave me?” she asks, swinging her hips in a tight orange costume that perfectly shows off the shape of her waist, hips and thighs – much to the interest and gladness and feast of Klaus’s eyes.

“And what are you supposed to be, Love?”

Caroline swings her hips again, twisting her body left then right as if she figures Klaus is her looking glass. “Can’t you tell? I’m a pumpkin”.

Klaus finds a rush of warmth chasing through his veins, a smile on his lips as he says, “Caroline, can you get any more adorable than you are today?”

She smiles at him, the mischief still thick in her eyes and the way she wets her lips. “Wanna bet?”

Klaus knows better – he knows to choose his battles well.

“Is that a trick question?”

“Answer well and I’ll treat you”.

“Treat me how?”

“I’ll make you miss me even more”.

For it’s true;

It’s no secret that Klaus more than anyone knows that Caroline showing up on his doorstep trick or treating on Halloween, is no doubt the biggest treat he has had for the year till Christmas when he's yet again allowed to be hopeful but, let's play a little hard to get, he tries-----  

“How is that a treat?”

She bats her eyes. “That’s for me to know and you to pretend spending time thinking more about... as if you don't already know”.

Klaus finds himself shaking his head and grinning – the boyish dimpled smile he allows only her.

Klaus will never get over this woman – never, she never allows him to. There will never be such a day when Klaus doesn’t miss and want to be with his pumpkin.

★*☆♪

~ halloween pumpkin  
klaus x caroline


End file.
